


on all fours

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, Hellhounds, Humiliation, Lap Sex, M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: ""They've never forgotten what she did to them. Now that Sammy's the ruler of hell, he and his lover/co-ruler decide it's time for some payback. Besides, the hell hounds need to blow off some steam anyway. I'd like for them to have her tied up and just let the hounds do whatever they want while the boys watch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	on all fours

Sam's dick is already halfway down Dean's throat when Ruby strolls in.

She's naked already, dark hair falling in waves past her shoulders, and Sam strokes his fingers through Dean's short hair at the memory of Ruby on his lap, of gripping those creamy thighs and sliding into that tight cunt.

She's not here for his satisfaction today though, not directly anyway, and from the smirk on her lips, she knows it.

Curling his fingers around Dean's leash, he feels his movements slow down as Ruby greets him with a bow. "My Lord."

Tugging on the leash, Sam pulls Dean off his dick. He settles easily beside his throne, as comfortable in submission as he once was with a gun, and Sam turns his attention to Ruby when he asks, "You know why you're here."

It's not a question but Ruby nods anyway. Sam's grateful to her in a way for leading him down this path, which is why she hasn't been ripped apart like those who have crossed him, but a little penance is necessary. (Even if she'll probably enjoy it.)

"Get on your knees," he orders. "Elbows on the ground."

Ruby folds down easily, planting her knees wide and bracing herself on her elbows. The position leaves her back arched, her ass and cunt on display and ready for the taking, and Sam runs his fingers through Dean's hair again as his power flows from him.

The floor shifts beneath her, restraints locking over her arms and legs from wrist to elbow and ankle to knee to keep her pinned in place. Moving stone is nothing compared to holding back waves of shrieking demons and it's easy for him to spin her in a slow circle on the pedestal, giving him and Dean a good view of every inch.

"Bark for me," Sam says calmly. "Like a good dog."

Ruby's eyes flicker black but he can smell how wet her cunt is when she obeys. He'd ordered her to be ready to be fucked when she arrived and he smiles at the thought of the things she would've pictured to turn her on.

He'd lay odds that this is one of them.

Turning to Dean, he tugs him up by the leash to kiss him firmly on the lips. He can taste his own precome on Dean's tongue and nips at his lower lip before pulling back enough to speak, "Whenever you're ready."

The smile that crosses Dean's face is wicked and beautiful. He whistles, quick and low, and as the three hellhounds come prowling out into the throne room, Sam knows that giving Dean control of them is the best choice he's made down here.

They circle Ruby, ghostly, hungry shimmers in the firelight, and she shivers as Sam settles back to watch the show.

Her hair flutters as they breathe close to her, their coppery breath spilling over her skin, and she lets out a startled gasp when one noses at her pussy. Her toes curl in the restraints and Sam coils his power around her neck like a noose to pull her head up. The pedestal rotates beneath her until she's looking straight at them and Sam's dick twitches at the shocked expression on her face when one of the hellhounds slams into her cunt.

Her eyes flip black, red lips parted in a moan as the hellhound settles into position on top of her. It's somewhere between pleasure and pain, and Sam strokes his dick when her cries settle into pleasure as the hellhound thrusts in again and again.

They're big creatures, all muscle and strength, and through the unsettling sheen of the hellhound's body, he sees her cunt stretched wide around its cock, open and dripping as it fucks into her. It ruts hard and fast, making her shake with every thrust, and Sam works his dick faster at the bounce of Ruby's tits while his hounds fuck her open.

Head held up by Sam's power, she can't shy away when another hellhound comes to lick at her face and neck. She doesn't beg, doesn't even protest when it scrambles up, its giant, barely visible paws pressing into her back as it pushes its dick into her open mouth.

When Sam looks down, it's to see Dean looking back up at him with lust in his eyes and he grips his leash to pull him in close for another kiss while the hellhounds fill Ruby up in front of them.

"I think I was in the middle of something," Dean says against his lips, his dick hard between his legs, and Sam grins.

"It's all yours."

Dean sinks back down with ease to wrap his lips around Sam's cock and Sam pushes his hips forward with a groan. As much as he enjoys the sight of Dean on his knees, he keeps his eyes on Ruby as the hellhounds slam into her from both ends. She moans around the cock in her mouth when the third hound licks at her bare soles and Sam bites his lip when the one in her cunt pushes in deep with a growl as it spills inside her.

It pulls out a moment later, sending thick, black come dripping from Ruby's cunt and trickling down her thighs, but she doesn't get more than a few seconds respite before the next one bounds into place to fill her up again.

It continues for what feels like hours. Dean finishes on his knees then climbs into Sam's lap, sinking down onto his dick with a pleased glint in his eyes, while the hellhounds take turns with Ruby. They switch out, moving from her cunt to her mouth and back to her cunt again as they cover her with load after load of dog come. It drips from her face and hair, running down her arms and over her back from where the hounds rutted themselves to completion against her body.

The black puddle between her knees grows larger every time a hellhound empties its load into her waiting cunt, and Ruby moans through it all, humiliation written plain on her face as she comes again and again and again on the hellhounds' cocks for their pleasure.

It doesn't take them long to go for her ass as well. She's slick with come and her own juices so it doesn't take much more than a few flicks of their tongues to open her up. On Sam's lap, Dean grinds down onto his dick with a renewed groan as they watch Ruby push back onto the hellhound's cock with a whorish moan.

The hounds are rough and greedy, fucking whatever holes they can for their own pleasure with bestial growls and thrusts, but that somehow makes it all the more satisfying when Ruby comes anyway, writhing between the two thick dicks and begging wordlessly for more. Basking in the sight of her mouth, cunt and ass all sloppy and stretched wide from dog cock, Sam feels Dean come with a cry when the hellhound howls with its release, spurting pulse after pulse of hot come into Ruby's ass while she arches and moans beneath it.

Dean's release splatters over his stomach and Sam's hand, and Sam coaxes his legs apart wider as he thrusts up with renewed vigour. Ruby's thighs are trembling when the hound pulls out, leaving dark come spilling from her hole, but it's the sight of the final one coming on her face that pushes Sam over the edge.

Ruby comes too, moaning helplessly at the high of her orgasm as the hound's come streaks her face, and Sam listens to her gasps and to Dean's shallow breathing as he rides him to completion.

The come dripping from Dean's ass when he climbs off is nothing compared to the amount staining Ruby's skin. It looks like tar, slick and alien against her body, and as the hellhounds retreat at Dean's whistle, she looks up at him, filthy and exhausted.

Dean settles back against his chest with a sated sigh and Sam squeezes his hip with a smile. "You good?"

"I'm awesome," Dean says.

He surrenders happily to Sam's touch and Sam traces the line of his collar as he says, "Bed?"

"Bed," Dean agrees, eyes bright. "For some reason, I'm in the mood for doggy style."

Sam laughs as they rise to their feet and he glances back to meet Ruby's questioning gaze. "Stay," he says with a smirk, leaving the restraints in place. "You're a good example to the rest like this. We'll start round two in the morning."

Ruby's eyes widen, come dripping off her lashes, and Sam raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Her reddened lips quirk in a smile and there's heat in her voice when she says, "No, my lord."

Sam grins. "Good girl."


End file.
